Original New Home
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Dendy is an up-and-coming swimmer at Lakewood High, and while returning home from one of her last practices of the season, she makes a new friend. Kendall "KO" Outlander. What kind of trouble will these two get into? (Human AU. Kendy)
1. Chapter 1

**SXR: OMG! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!?**

 **Droxy: Your fanbase got worried, and eventually left you.**

 **SXR: Well, that ain't gonna work, I'm going to have to build it up again!**

 **Hope: Are you going to abandon your other adoptive child?**

 **SXR: *looks at Deiviant art account***

 **Maw-sit-sit: That's what you did to when you got DA.**

 **SXR: I won't abandon my sites! Besides, it's clear that I've got a bad name on DA.**

 **Corsiva: You give love, a bad name**

 **SXR: Stop with the references! Just move on to the story!**

* * *

It had been summer when Dendy and her family left Germany to go back to where her parents grew up, America. It was a little hard, leaving her colleages behind to start High School in America, but luckily, She studied English and Spanish for the occasion. She was especially glad when the swim team that her school had, had one last open spot. Dendy signed up for it, since she felt comfortable in either the water or her lab. She was really good, which was fitting, considering she had quite the hydrodynamic body and powerful legs and arms despite her shorter than average stature.

Because of her, the swim team peers weren't held back by some surrogate swimmer, and they were all insanely good. That didn't mean that they were perfect, some swimmers got winded sooner than others, and couldn't go on for long, as it was obvious they were first years not with not as much stamina as some others who did it for as long as Dendy.

It was near the end of the season where she ran into him. Quite leterally.

Dendy had her hair pulled up into a ponytail to keep her clothes from getting too wet, (she didn't like the feeling of wet fabric that was not made for it) and she was walking out when a crowd of boys suddenly came in the same door. She quickly went into the corner, before thinking the coast was clear. As she got up, she ran into a boy who lagged behind. She recognized the outfit. A dragon head encased in a gold circle with the red and yellow verticle lines was worn by a boy with good muscle structure. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Dendy met his face. His hair was wild, and being slightly tamed by a red sweatband. His hand was scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, you can go on through!" He said, bowing like a gentleman. Dendy smiled, and walked passed, giving him a thank you and a nod. "No problem! And sorry about the team. Coach just started baseball, so you might want to try and avoid being here around 4:30."

"That's going to be hard, considering I'm a part of the swim team."

"Y-you are?"

"Yup."

"Oh, so I guess I'll see you around?"

"I suppose, if you go to Lakewood High, which I'm sure you do judging by the outfit."

"O-oh yeah-"

"KO! The team's waiting on ya man!"

"Coming!" The boy, dubbed KO, looked back to Dendy. "KO's a nickname, my real names Kendall."

"I see." Dendy eyed him. "Well Kendall, my name is Dendy. I look forward to seeing you at school!" She began to walk again as Kendall headed inside the pool shower area to get changed. Dendy smiled. _How chilvarous_. She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Okay, I love KO and Dendy as like this cute platonic relationship full of fluff morph into something more as they grow older. Here, they're teens, and KO is the typical perfect guy. A part from the fact that he might be a bit too sensitive…not as in crying about snakes and them not having arms, but he suffers from many Post-depression movies. Dendy here, since she's human and not a Kappa, has more emotions than her show self.**


	2. New Friend

Things had been naturally the same, but everytime Dendy saw KO, she kept lingering for a bit longer, eventually getting on the topic of Pokemon Cards when KO passed her with a deck in his hand. Ever since the fifth day the two had met up, KO had brought some things with him, usually some handheld game or a deck of cards. Once, it was a small note-book that had ideas for strategies for sports that he played in. Turns out, even though his body was made for American football, he played baseball, soccer, speed skating, and even lacross. He usually didn't have time for video games until this upcoming year in High School where he only had to take a Math course, considering he had gotten his art classes done Freshman Year, as well as his buisness and Economics, and had done his Other Language through college because of the small amount of language options the school offered.

Eventually, they'd gotton on the topic on where they live, and what video games they play, KO now skipping the Pool with his teammates to spend time with Dendy and walk until they had to part ways. Until KO said this: "I have the origional Smash Bros. Melee! I've unlocked all the characters, and my main is Jigglypuff."

"You're kidding!" Dendy shouted. "I've always wanted to play that! In Germany, I had a Math teacher who collected Pikachu plushies that wore different costumes. And when we had free days, he brought alone all his old games! There was one game that I was glad that we never played that he accidentally brought though…But anyways…That's the only Smash Bros. Game I have never played…"

"Well, hey!" KO took her hands in his. "You can come to my house tomorrow and we can play it!"

Dendy blinked, before smiling and nodding. How exciting would it be to finally play this game, and with a new friend!

* * *

Dendy waited right outsidethe pool's entrance and saw the baseball team charge in. She smiled once the team passed and she saw KO jogging over to her.

"Dendy! You ready to come to my house?" KO asked, his body not as sweaty as the other guys. He seemed to put in his best for his coach however, as he nodded to KO before walking home.

"Yes I am. Though, I might lose a bunch instead of putting up any real fight. My main is usually Palutena."

"Oh, I think I saw a video with her in it…yeah, I watched a Top 10 Ladies in Video Games and she was number 6."

"Oh, Hellish Entertainment, correct?"

"Yeah, found him through Top 10 Creepiest Super Mario Moments."

* * *

True enough, Dendy had trouble winning any match except when she was Jigglypuff and KO was Pikachu. It was hard considering when there were CPUs, KO was a sitting duck until he came in suddenly with 0% and three lives to destroy the CPUs, and possibly Dendy in the process. Still they had fun for a comfortable hour and a half.

Suddenly, there was some loud blaring from upstairs. KO looked to the doorway and seemed to be upset by something. He looked to Dendy quickly with a sheepish grin. "U-uh…heh…hang on one second Dendy." KO left the room and quickly ran up to where the music was blaring. There was a lound and uninteligable grumble, before KOs voice seemed to start lecturing someone. The two voices gradually got louder, and some hits were heard, with the two voices still arguing. Eventually it stopped, and soon a door was opened and someone was heard coming down the stairs.

"I'm back." KO said, rubbing his arm. "Sorry about that."

"What was that about?" Dendy asked, tilting her head.

"Eh, my brother, TKO, likes to blare his music for everyone to hear, since he knows this is usaully a time where we don't mind…but I wanted to make sure that you could hear the music of the video game."

"I see." Dendy unpaused the game, and quickly began to beat up KO's character before he could get to the controller.

"Hey! That's cheating!" KO laughed and quickly

"You've been beating me all this time! The least you can do is give me a sporting chance!"


End file.
